


bucky and loki cosplays

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if loki and bucky are free to roam the earth wearing their kevlar and asgardian costume? </p><p>Also i just discover my immortal-the worst fanfic ever soooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Off topic:  
Ebony darkness dementia tara way is an amazing goffik! Lol.   
After reading her story, my brain which was working sluggishly fine, stopped dead in its track...future stories unfortunately will be affected. :3 anddd i find myself not caring! Raven you rox. 

 

Working title: "comic con"

"Well this is ...freeing." Loki finally decided as the two calmly seat and sip their respective drink at the nearby coffeeshop.

Bucky who was trying to put the comic con id in his dog tag give up. "Freeing is not having to wear tons of kevlar vest loki!" He spat. 

The two actually made a pretty picture with the glass window behind them. Bucky was sitting like a soldier ramrod straight with hid arms cross, a rifle occupying the seat next to him as he glare at loki across him. 

Loki hide his smile behind his cup of tea. He was in his asgardian uniform. His scepter he put it on the table. He was watchin from the corner of his eyes as finally! A group of 6 girls who were wearing -of all things- sailormoon outfit made a decision and push one of their friends as spokeman to approach the boys.

Loki and bucky like the top of the food chain predator that they are stare at the kid with intimidation. Loki was actually licking his chops. Bucky throw him a "i hate bullies" look when he finally remember he is not actually the winter soldier anymore.

"Uhmmm," the girl gulped before she stare at her shoes. "Would you guys like to hang out with us?" she ask.

"Nope nope nope" bucky barnes aka cool popular kid circa 1930s thank god was thinking of this adamant reply in a mumble, distorted voice. Only because loki having a 6th sense of this things have hastily shove a slice of bread on bucky's mouth.

Loki, unofficial god of losers and lost causes, peer at the poor 15 year old kid. He can tell that the group are actually nerds - the uncool costume (sorry naidz peace) the braces and huge glasses give it away. "Sorry miss. Maybe some other time?" He offer. Loki is sorry and not sorry at the same time. They just happen to be attending comic con on a whim and they dont know when will the avengers need them.

"Okey." The girl shoulder sag and she left them all the while dragging her pink shoes that match her sailor chibi outfit.

Later...  
Bucky barnes was so glad for the first time to be wearing his black google and his mask. The potential of being smack by loki if loki catch him rolling his eyes for a 100th time was drastically down to zero. Come on, he cant believe the fucking hand waving loki does as the made their way back to the comic con hq. He wonder why loki's hand havent fell off yet. He wonder if all that smiling loki does hurts. He decided not to be at loki's side to avoid attention and was exactly 3 feet behind him. He just raise his hand with the rifle evrytime someone wanted to compliment him for his costume or shake his head when men and women alike are flirting at him.

Bucky was mentally reviewing the distance each of his favorite top ten weapon could hit accurately that he didnt realize loki had stop and so he bump into him.

"Uhm loki?" Bucky could tell loki was piss, cold air came out of him in waves. Bucky trace where loki was looking at and..

From 12 yards away group of boys and their girlfriends were busy laughing, slapping and making fun of the sailormoon and company girls that bucky and loki were acquainted with earlier. 

"Losers..." One of the girls wearing this expensive cosplay of (insert whatever here) said as her gang laugh and laugh.

The sailor squad were huddling and basically look like wet chicks as they became the attention of passerbys alike. One feisty sailor venus was trying to fight for her team but to no avail.

"Sis the fuck dudette," loki enter the picture in a scolding manner. He was striding and choose to eyeball sailor jupiter because frankly, hey, its his color.

"Oh boy" bucky thought as he chase after his friend.

"Did these guys upset you hmm?" Loki said his british accent was so sexy (sexily oh god damn you ebony darkness dementia tara way!!!) As he turn his stare to the villains in this story.

Meanwhile the villains doesnt know whether to be awed or intimidated. Seeing a striding loki was an awesome sight, not figuring out on the other hand that Sailor Jupiter was his sister is scary. Also even if the guy, this loki is just a freakin cosplayer, underneath his friendly tone, a different undercurrent is playing a song.

"I wouldnt if i werent you you know?", loki was still smiling as he address the growing crowd. "Dmitri?"

"Oh for chrissake" bucky thought irritated to be downgraded as a sidekick to loki. Also seemed like that damn tony snark finally rub his name giving to loki. Bucky demonstrate this neat trick if calibrating his metal arm as he punch his metal fist to his human palm. Aw.

The stuck up gang fled after that.

Loki laugh when the crowd clap.

That night...

Loki and bucky were arguing about bluetooth sending as they fight over their smartphones. Which arouse natasha's curiosity...that night natasha sneak into loki's room and borrow loki's smartphone.

Natasha sweatdrop after seeing tons of pics of bucky and loki having the fun of their life. There are shots taken of bucky loki and girls eating ice cream, eating cotton candies, making silly faces on cam and doing goofy poses.

The next day...  
Once again loki and bucky teleported outside the comic con convention. 

"Uhm" bucky scratched his head confuse to see the place completely empty of people.

"Hey," loki approach a giggling group of people who are working in said convention/hotel structure as he push his way inside the door's building (The group didnt see that loki and bucky had teleported)

Loki realize immediately that the comic con was over because of the giggling and sympathetic look that was thrown at him. And soo "i came here to surrender this" he decided as he slap the ids down on the receptionist area.

He have his revenge when he smirk at them before he vanish from their line of vision.

Bucky who followed loki inside sigh as he found the area in chaos panic mode after loki vanish. He did a turn about face when he spotted a group of security coming towards him.

He is goin to kill loki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why in the nine realms are you carrying a camping backpack???!!" Loki asked exasperated when he fetch Bucky as per agreement two days ago. Loki without waiting for reply start digging into the backpack and fish out armalites, shotguns, knives, grenades...and look at bucky in amusement. "This is a vacay not an army club summer camp." He said before he magic the stuff back inside the bag.

Bucky sigh in relief. If steve is currently at loki's shoes he might get a sermon and he might have to hide three or four weapon in his person because steve will asked him to dump his weapon stash. "If this is vacation, i wonder why he is wearing a freaking suit and tie." He thought.

Loki clapped his hand. A portal appear out of nowhere. "Come"

2 weeks later..  
Loki and bucky are strolling in the street. loki got curious when he saw a crowd far ahead. He grab bucky and drag him along. Bucky didnt care as he was too busy eating lollipop.

"Whats goin on pea-i mean marm?" Loki asked one of the gawker at the very edge of the crowd.

"Theyre shootin a scene for the avengers!" The woman replied as she crane her neck hoping to catch a glimpse.

Loki all 6foot plus of him smirk at the woman whose height reminds him of stark. His smirk grew when he realize that the scene is right in front of the museum "heh. Apparently they dont much about the avengers if they decided to take a scene in front of the museum."  
He watch some more.

Loki wonder whose fashion sense willed it that one of the character is wearing a hideous neon green clothes. But before he make fun of hi-

"And thats you" bucky who was silent this entire evening surprise loki as he pointed at the green wearing clown.

"Wh-at?!!" Loki squek.

Bucky snicker. Its probably all the sugar he had taken that made him in the mood to explain things to loki since he pretty catch on whats goin on while loki was more focus making fun of the actors in his head.

Blood pounded hard on loki's head at the growing insult in his persona. "Enough!" He roared as he struggle his way nearer the center of the crowd.

Bucky have no trouble following loki probably because of how casually he bump people with his huge camping gear.

"Hello there," loki chirp when he is close enough to snag one of the perimeter security guard's attention.

"Were kinda late traffic...uh yes wed been expecting!!! Im..tom and this chatty fellow is sergei....yes of course we got ids...yeah sorry about that. Here-" loki cause bucky to lost his balance as he grab for the bag. 

Bucky furious glare turn furioser (heh) when loki pretended to grope for the missing ids in bucky's bag. Loki triumphantly magicked 2 ids out and he put one at bucky before bucky could blink

"Sir you have to leave the bag" one security personnel told bucky.

Bucky sigh and then casually remove rhe bag and put it down. He chase after loki.  
One guard thinking the bag is easy decided to pick it up, only to yelp in disbelief at the sheer heaviness of the thing. "Help?" He coax a friend.

"Uh no?" A friend smirk. and walk away.

"What??!" Said friend said 10 minutes later when the bag is still there. 

Anyway in another part...  
"Whats wrong wit this picture?!!" The director moan as they replay the scene that seemed to stuck them.

"Its because you dont know whether to make him a fool or a king" a new voice piped in drily.

The 5 stare at the newcomer with mix anger, hope and insult. "Who are you?" One demanded.

Loki watch the vid minutely. True he did came down a stairway butfor the love of god he didnt do it while singing a happy song and wearing that garish attire!!!! Looking startled at the sudden clearing of throats he said, "oh. Lemme show you"

Later...  
Loki was on top of the infamous stairs looking down at the producer coproducer and director with a smirk. "Something classic hmm" he ponder and then with a snap of a hand, he got it.

Music flowed and he went down the stair and just as casual he flipped the cane and strike a guard with one blow.

"That is...beautiful!!" The director breathe. And when they review it on screen, everyone is clapping.

2 hours later...  
Bucky had already established an easy camaraderie with the stuntmen, the set crew and almost everyone behind the set while loki is half annoying the hell out of all of them.

Loki finally get lonely enough to miss bucky that soon he seek his company and he wander long enough to caught bucky eating sandwich. 

"Bucky come on. Theyre going to shoot capt america and loki fighting next." He said as he drag the lad to the scene. Bucky perked up. "Captain america is so gonna bet ur ass"

15 minutes later...  
"Captain america doesnt fight like that." Bucky growl.

Loki who rather like the amusing slapstick loki and captain america are doing beg to differ. He rather enjoy the show immensely.

"Captain america doesnt fight like that." Bucky shouted the second time around when nobody paid him any attention.

Loki tried to hush the guy to no avail, loki tried to pull the guy to no avail as well. Bucky determinedly walk towards the same group that loki annoyed an hour ago.

"And what made you stunt director?" Captain america's double scowl.

"I know capt america" bucky said. But before the crowd could double over in laughter.

Loki sigh and step in. "A demo everyone. Who would like the honour of being humiliated first?" He asked brightly.

Turns out captain america does know lot of martial arts move but bucky was more superior in every way. As he counter and attack each move perfectly. Bucky was careful not to use his left arm.

"Jesh bucky thats not how capt america fight!" Loki cried in exasperation as he toss bucky a copy of captain america's shield.

Bucky caught the shield and toss it back at loki. "It doesnt even weight right"

Loki forgot that he is with normal being as he crumple said shield and toss it much like trash. "Ah there it is." He saw buckys bag and rummage thru it and teleport captain americas shield in the process.

"Here." He toss it to bucky who thumbs up in approval.

"Again" bucky order the guy who is playing at his opponent. "Im a sniper first class and close range im like a tank. Capt is more like a gymnast more than anything." He offer the shield to the guy.

"Ready?" Bucky asked 

Turns out the stuntman is awkward when it comes to the shield holding. "Im in" loki said to no one as he cheerfully change his clothes to his true asgardian uniform.

"Omg!!!!" The crowd panic and would have left except loki glare at them. "Kneel!" He roared as he use his magic to control them all.

"Give it your best shot captain" loki challenge.

The two then made a wonderful show of fighting like they really mean to kill one another. Loki use his sceptre and dagger while bucky use both shield and his metal arm to attack and counter attack.

"Oh my noseee" loki moaned before he raised both arms in surrender.

"And that ladies and gentleman is how you do battle" bucky told the cursed crowd as he pull loki up.

"Im goin to tell thor that you broke my nose buck!" Loki whine as he conjure a portal to their dimension.

Bucky pick both shield and bag. "Dont be a baby." He said as he step inside the portal.

Loki remove his immobility spell before he followed bucky.

Two months later...  
The avengers team were all in their night clothes as they crowded in front of the living room for their weekend movie marathon. Bucky who is with clint in the perch was arguin the points of their popcorn hitting when suddenly as jarvis was asked to play- they were all magicked and found themselve teleported to a movie theater 

"Oh fuckkk" clint moan realizing that he was the most ridiculous of the bunch as he was wearing his torn boxer short and pair it with natasha's old spaghetti strap tshirt.

"Lo---"thor roared which was immediately cut off by loki who had his hand cover thor's mouth.

"They wont pay attention to you all if you just shut up and watch." Loki hiss as he cast around them a noise null spell

"You guys are hilarious and pathetic "he continued taking in their night clothes. He adjust his cuff link and before tasha could jump and tackle the arrogant prick...loki give the sheepish bucky an incredulous look " oh norns. You forgot to tell them?!!"

"Guy with mess up brain remember?" Bucky said defensively.

"Norns" loki giggle. "For once its not my fault. Mischief intended or not." He sat beside thor. "Guys this is the premiere show of the avengers" he proclaimed and with a flourish he remove the spell.  
"Watch" he order.

Later, tony was absolutely peeing in laughter so much so loki have to recast the spell.

."ha! Barton! Oh my goddd...hahahaha...you slay me!" He howl as he clutch his stomach and was rolling in his chair shrieking with laughter.

Clint was pissed off to find that in the movie he was a cowboyhat wearing gun tooting person "yes marm" kinda guy.  
He almost fainted that his "caw caw motherfucker" turned to "bam bam motherfucker"  
"One word tony. Beard!" He hiss as he pummel the guy's arm, stomach and head.

"Yah" tony agreed as he look at the black african american who portrayed him that talks a mile a minute (like in the fifth element movie) except ugh, too much beard and mustache.

"Why am i..err captain america have a metal arm like bucky." Steve commented faintly.

"Uhm" loki scratched his ear " our visit probly inspired them" he mumbled.

Bucky was into heavy breathing (think heavy breathing cat) too much focus into the movie that he ignore his friends reaction.

Natasha's forehead wrinkle "why am i portrayed as a dumb big boob blonde?!"

Clint was too busy wiping his drool and cant offer natasha some needed comfort. He also look with apology at bruce.

Bruce banner was too shock to even protest why he was a she. Also why does she hulk have strategically covered torn shirt when she transform? 

"Why am i brunette?" Thor asked.  
"Because how could they tell the audience we are brothers dimwit?" Loki answered without thinking.  
Thor was so touch he hug loki impulsively.  
"Unhand me oaf!!"

"Eh not bad," tony commented at the end of the film. He sounded dry and bored.  
The movie watchers enthusiastic clapping contrasted tony's lack of enthusiasm.  
"I kinda like it" bucky confesses shyly.  
"Uh, me too" captain america seconded right away because he is so proud of bucky offering his opinion without being told.  
"Hate it." Natasha said calmly.   
Clint secretly love the show because he got a hopeless crush on the black widow onscreen but decided to hate it when natasha seemed to read his mind. "Hate it" he declare without heat.  
Before they could tally their result.. A spotlight hit loki and them in the process as well.

Loki bow his head every inch a prince in acknowledgement while his dolt of a brother freeze caught in putting a handful of popcorn in his wide open mouth. Thor was leaning towards loki since loki had the bucket on his lap.  
The rest of the avengers look like deers caught in the headlights.

"And thats why i wear expensive pajamas" tony said as he casually pat his monogram? Silk pajamas to straighten them before he stood up and toast the soda to the television crew. Every inch tony stark.

Clint and bruce tried to hide under thor's blanket. Thor had this silly blanket that he pretend to wear as a cape because ...reason.

Natasha have no qualms bending loki's finger as she hiss "change us or vanish us now!" While hiding too late behind the seat.

"Okey okey" loki hiss as tears of pain cover his eyes. He wave his hand and the avengers were covered in their uniform

Loki stood up once more dress as a villain."people of this other realm meet the avengers" he introduce.

The next two weeks in that realm prove enjoyable after that.

Fury had to use the b team in the mean time

**Author's Note:**

> Now was not a good time to write this story in hind sight... My mind had just discover my immortal fan fic and my brain is torn and is amaze at the same time.
> 
> Again. Blood(see old fanfics note for details)


End file.
